Un viaje sin regreso
by Robin18kurt
Summary: La ciudad a sido destruida...pero ahí una forma de salvarla...un viaje...pero sin regreso...please RyR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen, son de DC Comics.**

Nota

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decirles que este es mi segundo fic, y no se si entederan lo que les quiero proponer en esta historia, espero que sea de su total agrado ya que es una buena propuesta para todos los fic de esta gran pagina (al menos eso espero yo) bueno mejor no los sigo aburriendo y lean la historia ¡Enjoy!

-...- dialogo

"_..."pensamientos_

_(...) aclaraciones del autor_

Ciudad destruida

Rob –Vamos! Corran todos! Refugiense en algun lugar! Corran!-

Bb –Apurense! No hay tiempo, dejen todo y vayanse-

Rae –Intenten calmarse y no pierdan la razon- _"por que tiene que estar pasando esto¿solo por no obedecerte haras esto? Crees que eso ayudara...pues te dire una cosa...no los haras!"_

Star –por favor, apurense, no hay mucho tiempo y tienen que apurarse-

Cy –cuidado!-

Se oyo un grito desgarrador, un grito que ahogo todo el temor y el miedo, despues de eso todo fue confusion, terror, todo mezclado ante el temor que sentian por ÉL, los Titanes ya no sabian como enfrentarlo, por lo menos con Trigon tenian una ventaja ...Raven... pero ahora no, nada, ni siquiera una pista. Ahora lo mas importante era sacar a la gente de ese mortal lugar...

Rae –Robin, hay muchos heridos, ademas hay niños y ancianos que no pueden moverse-

Rob –Dile a Star y a Bb que...-

Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo dejo en el piso, tomando un disco lo lanzo haciendo explotar a su enemigo

Rob –Diles que ayuden a las personas, y dile a Cy que nos venga a ayudar aquí-

Rae –OK, alla voy...podras aguantarlos?-

Rob –No te preocupes, yo los detengo, pero apurate!-

Raven solto su campo de energia y volo donde Star para darle la orden de Robin, luego fue donde Bb para decirle pero estaba peleando con muchos de ellos asi que lo ayudo y le dio la orden

Bb –A su orden capitan!-

Raven fue donde Cy quien estaba en la parte oeste de la ciudad ayudando a escapar a las personas que alla iban

Rae –Cy, dijo Robin que fueras a ayudarlo con los Gribson _(criaturas con forma de arañas hechas de barro y agua) _esta al frente de la pizzeria-

Cy –Vamos, apuremonos!-

Dicho esto fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Robin, el cual estaba lleno de barro y muchos Gribson fueron donde él para acabar la transformacion

Rae, Cy –Robin, cuidado detrás de ti!-

Rob – ¿Qué?-

Robin giro y vio a muchos Gribson lanzandose encima de él, este con una maniobra se zafa y huye donde Raven y Cyborg buscando apoyo, estos se encargaron de ellos pero seguian apareciendo sucesivamente, despues de unos minutos todas las personas habian escapado asi que los titanes se unieron al centro de la ciudad rodeados de todos los Gribson, no habia escapatoria...

_En algun lugar fuera de la ciudad..._

? –Ya esta todo listo jefe, quiere que prosigamos?-

¿jefe? –Bien, prosigan como lo planeamos-

Los dos personajes comenzaron a reir estrepitosamente, miraron la pantalla donde se encontraban los Titanes y rieron aun mas

_Con los titanes..._

Star –Robin, necesito ayuda!-

Rob –Star! Donde estas?-

En un intento desesperado Star pudo salir llena de barro y muy asustada, fue al lado de Robin y le susurro algo al oido y se fue

BB –adonde fue Star?-

Rob –Tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir...-

Rae –Y adonde fue? No creo que haya ido al baño-

Rob –No, no fue al baño... fue a pedir ayuda a los Titanes Este-

Cy –Bien al fin algo de ayuda, saben creo que estos sujetos son invencibles-

Rae –No me digas, creo que eres un genio para descubrir algo asi-

Raven dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo, a lo cual todos rieron, pero no todo eran risas y bromas, habia mas, mucho mas de lo que ellos se pudieran imaginar ...estaba llegando _Él_.

BB –O no! Chicos ahí viene!-

Rae –Calmate, lo venceremos esta vez!-

Despues de unos momentos los titanes estaban tirados en el suelo soportando el dolor de la paliza que les habian dado, Star habia llegado hace poco y era la menos herida pero aun asi estaba en el suelo.

BB –mira Raven...le ganamos-

BB dijo esto con la voz de Raven imitandola, Raven lo golpeo y todos voltaron a ver a su enemigo, a su mortal enemigo.

Enemigo –Jajajaja son unos pateticos enemigos, los podria vencer con los ojos cerrados, ustedes ya no son dignos para estar en mi presencia...ahora MUERAN!-

¿jefe? –NO!-

Enemigo –Que? Por que no?-

¿jefe? –Eso no es lo que planeamos...- cara de tratar de recordar –Que no te acuerdas?-

Enemigo –ahora que lo pienso no...-

¿Jefe? –Bueno el punto es que no lo puedes matar ,de acuerdo?-

Enemigo –Esta bien... solo a uno?-

¿Jefe? –Mmmmmm...solo uno, esta bien?

Enemigo –Siiiii!-

¿Jefe? –Bien, ahora elige a uno, matalo, y te devuelves a la base-

Enemigo –si, ahora matare a uno-

Todos los titanes lo miraron asustados, el _Enemigo_ era un dragon rojo, grandes ojos verdes cubrian su cara, sus garras eran gigantes y muy filosas.

Dragon –Bien...ahora a quien matare...ummm...ya se...al chico del antifaz-

El corazon de Robin palpito como un rayo al oir estas palabras del dragon, el moriria...no...eso no iba a pasar...el le ganaria..si el lo haria

Robin –Bien, ya que quieres matarme... haremos esto mas dificil... yo te matare a ti tambien...-

"_Bien Robin... tienes que ganar...si quieres seguir viviendo ,gana¡¡¡ya se! Ahora ahí que ver si sirve"_

Dragon –Muy bien...empecemos-

Robin se levanto muy rapido y se fue corriendo mientras el Dragon lo seguia volando muy veloz, Robin salto hacia la pizzeria ya que el Dragon le lanzo una bola de fuego esta le quemo un poco la capa y provoco que Robin cayera.

Por otra parte los otros titanes se estaban levantando un tanto aliviados y preocupados por la vida de Robin, los titanes _(Beast Boy, Star, Cy y Raven) _fueron tras la pista del Dragon y de Robin... pero al voltear vieron al Dragon sosteniendo a Robin en una mano y con la otra preparandose para cortarlo con sus garras. Los titanes preocupados fueron corriendo lo mas rapido posible y Cy lanzo un rayo con su cañon sonico al brazo que sostenia a Robin haciendo que este cayera.

Rob –Gracias chicos, ahora acabemos con esto¡Titanes al ataque!-

Y todos automaticamente fueron a atacar al Dragon, el cual solo tuvo que moverse a un lado para esquivar los ataques que ellos le habian lanzado, les lanzo una bola de fuego la cual todos esquivaron facilmente, Star y Raven le lanzaron sus poderes entrelazados _(para provocar mayor daño) _y el Dragon cayo haciendo un gran destrozo en la ciudad, Cy le lanzo un rayo y lo golpeo mientras se levantaba, BB se transformo en un rinoceronte y lo embistio al momento en que el Dragon se levanto, Robin lanzandole sus discos lo hirio en la cara haciendo que impactara fuertemente en el piso.

_Mientras tanto..._

? –Señor, a nuestro Dragon le estan ganando-

¿Jefe? –Como! Eso no puede ser! Como que le estan ganando?-

? –No lo se señor, pero podriamos pasar al paso 4?-

¿Jefe? –si...dile que proceda con el paso 4-

Los dos se rieron y salieron de la sala de control en la cual se encontraban, vieron un comunicador con pantalla y lo encendieron, aparecio la imagen del dragon...

¿Jefe? –Oye tu, procede con el paso 4-

Dragon –Ahora, porque? Me estoy divirtiendo-

¿Jefe? –¡No me hagas ir para alla por que lo hare!-

Dragon –No, esta bien...procedere con el paso 4-

Despues de dicho esto se corto la comunicación y el Jefe con su sirviente salieron de ahí...

_Con los Jovenes Titanes..._

Dragon –Bueno titanes, me gustaria quedarme pero me ordenaron a que los destruyera ahora...asi que...-

El dragon se transformo en un adolecente y saco un medallon...susurro unas palabras y su medallon brillo...

Dragon –Bueno titanes fue un gusto haberlos conocido...pero como ya se dieron cuenta tengo que irme... Adios!-

Despues de eso se fue volando muy rapido, los titanes quedaron sorprendidos ya que eso OBVIAMENTE no era algo bueno..

BB –No se que habra hecho ese dragon pero no noto ningun cambio, y ustedes?-

Robin –Sea lo que sea parece no haber...-

Robin no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo ya que el suelo empezo a temblar, luego de un tiempo paro, pero ese fue el _Fin_, despues de eso salio una gran bola de fuego derritiendo todo a su paso, los titanes se dieron cuenta de que no era lava...era algo mas rapido, mas letal.

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...no prometo nada pero me gustaria que pongan en sus Reviews a las parejas que les gustarian que estuviesen en este fic. Adios y Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, asi como espero que les guste este. Estoy tratando de que la historia sea lo mas clara posible y por eso espero que me digan lo que no entienden para poder responderles sus dudas.**

**Bueno ¡Enjoy!**

**_La razon de un viaje_**

**Todos estaban mirando lo que una vez fue una ciudad, todo lo que conocian habia desaparecido, la torre T, la pizzeria, todos esos lugares donde habian estado desaparecieron. Los titanes estaban a unos cuantos metros observando _su_ ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella, caminaron a la ciudad pero exploto...**

**Bb –Lo unico que nos quedaba a sido destruido...-**

**Star –no chico bestia te equivocas, si estamos unidos todo saldra bien...-**

**Rob –Nada esta bien-Robin grito –La ciudad esta destruida, los villanos escaparon y nuestro hogar esta destruido, que esta bien?-**

**Robin se fue dejando a los otros 4 titanes confundidos y apenados.**

**Cy –Eso no sono bien-**

**Rae –Y ahora te das cuenta...creo que deberiamos seguirlo...-**

**Bb –Para que, para que nos grite, oye yo tengo sentimientos y no ire sin una disculpa-**

**Star –Bb, Robin es nuestro amigo y esta pasando por un momento dificil, lo que deberiamos hacer es estar con él ahora que lo necesita-**

**Bb –Star, a ti te grito, esperas ir con el despues de lo que te hizo?-**

**Todos permanecieron callados, el comentario de Bb no fue apropiado para esa situacion y todos lo sabian, incluso el, asi que ahora el tenia que disculparse.**

**Bb –Star, lo lamento, pero es que despues de lo que hizo no puedo creer que lo perdones asi como asi-**

**Star –Tu no lo comprenderias si te lo dijera...es algo complicado que ocurrio cuando se estaba derritiendo la ciudad...-**

**Bb –Creo que deberias de decirnoslo para comprenderlo..-**

**Star –Muy bien...**

**_Flash Back_**

**Star -Robin estaba corriendo delante mio, yo estaba asustada por eso no podia volar, ese liquido que quemaba la ciudad estaba muy cerca y me desespere, no me di cuenta de un edificio que se derrumbaba al frente, Robin me advirtio pero no me di cuenta y tropece, el liquido ya me estaba alcanzando y cerre los ojos muy fuerte soltando un grito, cuando los abri Robin me tenia en sus brazos mientras que corria y me susurro algo al oid-**

**Rob –Star, ten cuidado, no te quiero perder a ti tambien...-**

**Star –Yo al principio no entendi, y el se disgusto un poco, yo me senti segura en sus brazos, no queria que me soltara, queria seguir ahí hasta que estuvieramos a salvo...despues de un tiempo se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, yo me senti perdida, no entendi por que paro, pero me bajo y me lo explico-**

**Rob –Star, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas...- Yo asenti –y no me gustaria perderte por un error que cometi, no dejare que mueras por lo que yo he hecho...-**

**Star –Robin, no te entiendo...-**

**Rob –Yo...yo sabia...que...esto ocurriria- Comenzo diciendo mientras yo me sorprendi al oir esto –yo supe ese dragon vendria a destruir la ciudad...pero no hice nada, por que sabia que tendria que venir hacia mi, me prepare para recibirlo y asi derrotarlo, pero me equivoque, el dragon era solo un esclavo de la verdadera mente maestra de este plan para destruir la ciudad, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y trate de adelantarme a lo que planearon pero no podia con ustedes en peligro asi que me aleje tratando de calmar mi ira en contra mia y deje que esto pasara...por eso Star creo que les debo una disculpa a todos-**

**Yo estaba petrificada al escuchar las confesiones de él, sonaba demasiado sincero y a la vez preocupado, al darme cuenta de nuevo estaba en los brazos de Robin ya que ese liquido se acercaba provocando mucho calor.**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**Star –Por eso digo que debemos ayudarlo y estar con él si nos necesita-**

**Los tres titanes estaban inmoviles al oir la historia que les acababa de contar su amiga¿seria posible que Robin les hubiera guardado un secreto tan grande? Y si lo hizo ¿por qué?**

**Rae –Yo te encuentro razon Star, deberiamos ir con él, como sus amigos nos corresponde estar con él-**

**Cy –Si, vamos! Antes de que lo perdamos de vista...-**

**Bb –Ahora al saber la verdad, creo que de verdad nos debe una disculpa...- Todos lo miraron con ganas de asesinarlo -...asi que por eso debemos ir...-**

**Asi los Titanes se encaminaron donde estaba Robin, pero no lo veian por ningun lado, lo llamaron por su comunicador...**

**Star –Robin¿Robin estas ahí?-**

**Rob –Aquí Robin, que sucede?-**

**Star –Donde estas amigo?-**

**Rob –En el bosque...cerca de un gran arbol en el centro-**

**Star –Por favor, no te muevas, queremos estar contigo-**

**Rob –Esta bien, aquí los espero...Robin fuera-**

**Robin corto la comunicación y sumido en sus pensamientos no vio a los demas acercarse, los otros titanes dudaron de interrumpirlo y le dieron unos minutos...**

"_Por que no les dijiste...son tus mejores amigos y no les dijiste la verdad, pero eso no importa ahora...debe de haber una forma de salvar la ciudad...pero como? Tal vez Él tenga alguna idea...o un objeto..._

Bb -¡Robin!- 

**Robin se sobresalto, cayendo fuertemente del arbol...**

**Rob -¡Auchhhhhh!- Robin se levanta -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto**

**Bb –Hace un rato que llegamos y te llamamos pero respondias asi que crei que lo mejor seria gritarte- Bb hizo una gran sonrisa haciendo que Robin se calmara un poco y riera.**

**Rae –Ya sabemos la verda Robin...-**

**Cy –Y no nos importa que te sientas culpable...-**

Star –Somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos a tu lado, no importa cuanto hayas hecho...- 

**Bb –Solo queremos oir la verdad, y que te disculpes por mentirnos...-**

**Robin quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que sus amigos le decian eso, en el fondo tenian razon, el debio contarles la verdad y asumiendo sus consecuencias se disculpo.**

**Rob –Chicos...yo lo siento...debi haberles dicho lo que planeaba y las consecuencias que eso traeria...ahora comprendo lo que tuve que haber comprendido hace tiempo...los amigos son lo unicos que pueden ayudarte en lo que sea...por eso les pido que me perdonen...-**

**Star se acerca a Robin y le pone una mano sobre su hombro –No te preocupes,Robin, nosotros te apoyaremos y te estaremos ayudando en lo que necesites¿Cierto chicos?-**

**Todos asintieron y se acercaron a Robin para alentarlo a recuperar su animo y su seguridad...En eso Robin se da vuelta un tanto preocupado...**

**Star –Robin¿Esta todo bien?-**

**Rob –Ahora que lo recuerdo...conozco a un tipo que nos puede ayudar a salvar...la ciudad-**

**Todos miraron a Robin preocupados...la ciudad estaba destruida ¿qué podian salvar?**

**Bb –Ahh...Robin, por si no te haz dado cuenta, la ciudad esta destruida y por lo visto no podemos hacer nada-**

**Rob –No me refiero a eso!...Hay un tipo que nos puede ayudar a salvar la ciudad, pero no lo veo hace mucho tiempo...no se si nos pueda ayudar...-**

**Rae –Creo que tenemos que averiguarlo entonces...-**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron, siguieron a Robin a traves de un espeso bosque...y se separaron ya que no se les ocurrio prender alguna luz, todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no prestaban atencion al camino que señalaba Robin...**

**Bb –Ehh...Raven...donde estan los chicos?...-**

**Rae –mmm...no lo se...creo que se fueron por aquí...-**

**Bb –Estas segura?...es decir,no los haz visto, o si?...-**

**Rae –oye se te olvida que puedo saber donde estan gracias a esto...- Raven le enseña el transmisor a BB el cual se acordo de "ese" detalle –Ahora lo ves-**

**BB –No seas tan mala...siempre lo supe...solo que no lo quise decir- **

**Rae –Si seguro, eres todo un genio Bb-**

**Raven y BB seguian caminando, sin utilizar el comunicador, y hablaban acerca de donde debian de ir, elegian un camino y lo tomaban, al no servir (el camino que elegian) se ponian a discutir y luego reian acerca de ello.**

**_Por otra parte..._conRobin_ y Star_**

**Star –Emm, Robin...donde estan los otros?-**

**Rob –No lo se...-Robin se molesta un poco –les dije que no se separaran, espera los llamare...-**

**Star –Ehh, Robin, la verdad es que me gustaria que no los llamaras...-dijo Star muy nerviosa al notar el asombro de Robin -...me gustaria hablar contigo acerca de algo...-**

**Rob –Y que cosa es?-dijo muy, pero muy nervioso**

**Star –Tu sabes que tu eres mi mejor amigo...-comenzo a decir, Robin asintio –y me gustaria decirte algo, pero me da miedo comentartelo...-Robin se preocupo un poco**

**Rob –Star...-le tomo las manos –tu puedes decirme lo que quieras, tu sabes eso, siempre te lo he dicho-**

**Star –Si, lo se, pero esto es muy dificil de decirlo y no se si te lo deba de decir ahora...-**

Rob –Star, sea lo que sea lo comprendere y te ayudare, en lo que sea- 

**Star –Entonces, te lo dire...-**

**Pero Star fue interrumpida por un grito muy agudo, que callo a Star por completo, Robin se preocupo ya que no sabia la ubicación de sus amigos.**

**Robin por el comunicador –Aquí Robin, Bb, Raven, Cy estan ahí?-**

**Raven –Aquí Raven,- es escucha la voz de Bb –Y Bb- se escucha un golpe –Que sucede?-**

**Rob –Raven, Bb, estan bien?-**

**Raven –Si, aquí los dos estamos bien, por que?-**

**Rob –Ustedes escucharon un grito?-**

**Raven –No, por que? Sucede algo?-**

**Rob –Creo que si, con Star escuchamos un grito, y creimos que alguno de ustedes pueda estar en peligro-**

**Raven –y Cyborg?-**

**Rob –todavia no responde, no saben como y donde esta?-**

**Raven –No, estoy con Bb ya que nos habiamos perdido, pero de Cy no sabemos nada...-**

**Rob –Bien nos vemos en las afueras del bosque, para que nos ubiquen haremos una señal en el cielo, por lo tanto no se muevan de donde estan y esperen la señal, Robin fuera-**

**Robin y Star no pudieron seguir conversando ya que estaban pensando en aquel grito y donde estaba Cy**

_**Con Cyborg...**_

Cy –QUE? Que haces tu aquí?- 

**Jinx –YO, que TU aquí?-**

**Cy –No te lo tengo que decir a TI, eres una villana y yo un superheroe-**

**Jinx –Vaya superheroe que resultaste ser, destruyeron la ciudad a la cual protegian...-**

**Cy –Emmmm, creo que tienes razon...-**

**Jinx –Lo ves, te lo dije...ahora dime, que estas haciendo aquí?-**

**Cy –Esta bien, te lo dire...Robin conoce a un tipo que nos puede ayudar a salvar la ciudad, entonces nos dirijiamos para alla...cuando me perdi...-**

**Jinx –Genial, para ser un chico mecanico eres muy inteligente...-**

**Cy –Ahora TU dime que estas haciendo aquí?-**

**Jinx –Yo vengo a menudo por aca...me sirve para relajarme y para pensar en los problemas que tengo-**

**Cy –Entonces podrias darme una mano y sacarme de este ¡Maldito bosque!-**

**Jinx –Esta bien, pero calmate, no es seguro hacer mucho ruido por los alrededores-**

**Cy –Que, por que?-**

**Jinx –Hace algunos dias...vi a un dragon por los alrededores...-**

**Cy, interrumpiendo a Jinx –A UN DRAGON!-**

**Jinx –Shhh...si, si vi a uno y estaba con otros dos sujetos-**

**Cy –El que destruyo la ciudad fue un Dragon-**

**Jinx –A si...no lo sabia...como sea vamonos de aquí...ahora no confio mucho en el bosque-**

**Cy y Jinx se encaminaron a traves del bosque, escucharon ruidos, como si los fuesen siguiendo, Jinx y Cy apuraron el paso al darse cuenta de esto, escucharon el sonido de personas corriendo asi que corrieron tambien, luego de unos minutos ya se habian cansado, se escondieron entre unos arbustos y vieron pasar a Robin y luego a Star, Cy iba a salir de su escondite pero fue detenido por Jinx.**

**Cy –Y ahora que sucede?-**

**Jinx –Estas seguro de que son Robin y Star?-**

**Cy –Si...por que?-**

**Jinx –No lo se...supongo que solo es curiosidad-**

**Cy –Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda, pero me voy-**

**Jinx –Solo espera un momento-dijo exasperada –quiero decirte algo...-**

**Cy –Ok, pero apurate antes de que los pierda de vista-**

**Jinx –Bien, pero no te lo tomes a mal...-**

**Cy –Bien, prometo no tomarmelo a mal-**

**Jinx –Yo te ayude, porque...yo...ayude...a que destruyeran la ciudad...-**

**Cy -...-**

**Jinx –Lo se, fue malo, pero me convencio y lo hice...lo siento tanto...-**

**Cy -...Creo que mejor me voy...-**

**Jinx –Al menos perdoname...- rogo**

**Cy –Crees que te voy a perdonar despues de lo que hiciste...crees que dejare pasar por alto lo que nos haz hecho a todos...no Jinx...esto no tiene perdon...te dejare ir, y no te entregare a Robin porque se que en el fondo estas totalmente arrepentida, asi que Adios y hasta NUNCA!-**

**Cy se fue muy rapido dejando a Jinx con lagrimas en los ojos al oir esto, se fue corriendo en la direccion contraria con las manos en lo ojos, luego se calmo y grito...**

**Jinx –YO TE AMO!-**

**Cy escucho esto y se detuvo¿era verdad? No lo tomo mucho en cuenta y siguio corriendo con esas palabras grabadas en su mente.**

**Rob –Cy ¡Detente!-**

**Demasiado tarde...Cy y Robin chocaron cayendo por una colina...Star los siguio volando, al caer chocaron con Bb y Raven los cuales tambien cayeron por la colina que "estaban" subiendo, Star tuvo que seguir volando detrás de ellos muy rapido para intentar detenerlos, al llegar al final de la colina chocaron con una cabaña muy grande y Star cansada se tiro encima del enredo que tenian los otros titanes.**

**Rob –Chicos bajense de encima mio!-**

**Bb –Lo haria si Cy no estuviese encima mio!-**

**Cy –Yo con gusto me moveria pero estoy atrapado con Raven!-**

**Raven –No se preocupen, ya me saldre- Empujo a Star provocando que esta cayera –Listo!-**

**Raven bajo, Cy detrás de ella, Bb se cayo hacia el otro lado y Robin se quedo ahí ,quieto, disfrutando el aire que ahora habia...despues de unos momentos todos se levantaron.**

**Rob –Bien titanes ahora que estamos todos juntos sigamos...-**

**¿...? –Quien anda ahí!-**

**Rob -¿Clark?-**

**Clark -¿Robin?-**

**Rob –Si! Hola como estas?-**

**Clark –Yo muy bien, vengan pasen...-**

**Todos los titanes asombrados por la pequeña charla entre Robin y _(Aparentemente Clark)_ y no sabian que hacer asi que simplemente entraron a la cabaña muy confundidos.**

**Al entrar vieron muchos objetos MUY, pero MUY raros: vieron luces que se prendian al pasar por un lugar alumbrando y diciendo lo que se encontraba al frente, flores que crecian,morian y volvian a crecer, vieron muchos cuadros que se movian y hablaban entre si, vieron muchos vehiculos increiblemente diseñados que levitaban en el aire...era todo asombroso, y mas aun para Cy que lloraba al ver todo esto...**

**Clark –Vengan por favor y tomen asiento-**

**Todos –Si-**

**Clark –Y bien a que se les debe la visita,Robin-**

**Robin –Necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar la ciudad...-**

**Clark –Asi? Supe que la destruyeron...como la piensan salvar?-**

**Robin –Veras, antes de irme a la ciudad tu me solicitaste ayuda para contruir una maquina para retroceder el tiempo, pues queria saber si tu habias terminado esa maquina-**

**Clark –Si, si la termine, esta abajo en el sotano, pero no creo que la quieras utilizar-**

**Robin –Si, tenia pensado utilizarla, por que, no funciona?-**

**Clark –No, no es eso, es que he estado utilizandola y veras, puede hacer un viaje...pero no tiene suficiente energia para volver al tiempo actual-**

**Robin -...Esperame unos momentos...Titanes siganme-**

**Star –Que sucede Robin?-**

**Robin –Chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener pero no les puedo pedir que hagan lo que tengo planeado hacer, asi que espero que no se separen y sepan que siempre seran mis amigos...-**

**Star –Que significa eso?-**

**Raven –Robin quiere que lo dejemos solo, para salvar la ciudad-**

**Bb –Pues no se lo permitiremos...-**

**Cy –Si se va, se va con nosotros...-**

**Star –Robin!- grito –Esperanos, vamos contigo-**

**Robin –No se preocupen, creo que puedo solo-**

**Bb –No nada de eso, o vamos todos y no va nadie...-**

**Cy –Asi que mejor admitelo, o nos dejas ir contigo o no te dejamos ir...-**

**Raven –Y estamos hablando MUY en serio...-**

**Star –Asi es, asi que ¡Vamos!-**

**Robin se quedo mirando a su equipo, estaba orgulloso de tenerlos como compañeros y amigos, lo unico que le quedaba eran ellos y no los perderia.**

**Robin –De acuerdo, vamos chicos!-**

**Clark –Bien, ya tomaron una decisión?-**

**Robin –Si, iremos-**

**Clark –Bien...saben, puede que encuentren alguna fuente de energia lo bastante poderosa como para que vuelvan-**

**Robin –Bien, podrias decirnos cual es esa fuente-**

**Clark –Ya las envie a tu amigo Cyborg, el sabra cuales son-**

**Robin –Bien entonces vamos!-**

**Todos bajaron al sotano y observaron una gran maquina al centro, se encaminaron hacia la maquina y Clark hizo unos ajustes en la maquina y les ordeno que se pusieran al frente de un marco de una puerta, y apreto unos botones a lo cual se abrio una masa azul absorbiendo a los titanes.**

**Clark –Hasta nunca, Titanes-**

**El supuesto "Clark" se saco la mascara que llevaba y aparecio el Dragon detrás de el.**

**Dragon –Bien, lo estas haciendo genial, lleva al verdadero Clark hacia la base- saca un comunicador -Listo el paso 5, voy para alla-**

**Hola espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y espero no haberlos dejado con la duda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tanto los Teen Titans como sus enemigos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

_Nota_

_Hola de nuevo! aqui vengo con un capitulo nuevo y espero que les guste...aunque salio medio corto, tambien les quiero agradecer a los que dejan reviews:_

_shadow the dark: Gracias por tus reviews y espero que te guste este capitulo..._

_Nelly-ice-Crystal:gracias por tu opinion, y estoy de acuerdo con las parejas._

_ligthfire:Gracias por tu review a mi tambien me encantan las parejas que sugeriste..._

_Johnn23:gracias por tu review, por lo de tu duda creo que hubiese sido mas claro si dijera que lo hizo por su comunicador..._

_Gracias a todos y aqui va el otro capitulo..._

**_El viaje a Lazaroth_**

**En el viaje a traves del tiempo, los titanes observaban atentamente todo, todos los hechos importantes que marcaron la historia estaba a traves de ese tunel, los titanes, asustados y a la vez sorprendidos, observaban como se alejaban de la actualidad y estaban todos sumidos en sus pensamientos que nadie sabia hacia donde se dirigian, solo sabian que era lejos.**

**Despues de unas horas _(3 para ser exactos)_ a los titanes ya no les sorprendia lo fascinante que era el viaje, Cy y Bb estaban dormidos y Raven estaba meditando, Robin y Star se miraban de vez en cuando pero no se hablaban. En el instante en que Cy, Raven y Bb abrieron sus ojos _(Raven los abrio ya que estaba meditando, y ella cuando medita cierra los ojos)_ se dieron cuenta que todavia estaban en el tunel, Bb se estira debido al sueño que tenia y sin querer movio una palanca y se detuvieron repentinamente.**

**Bb -Oops!-**

**Todos los titanes se tiraron encima de él, pero cuando iban a comenzar a golpearlo, un humo azul los absorvio. El viaje _(por el humo) _duro unos segundos y cayeron en una dura tierra.**

**Cy -Donde...donde estamos?-**

**Robin -No lo se...-**

**Bb -Parece que fuese...-**

**Raven -Una especie de camino...-**

**Star -de tierra?-**

**Raven -Noo...-dijo sarcasticamente**

**Robin -Escondanse alguien viene-**

**Star -Por que debemos escondernos amigos?-**

**Robin agarra a Star y se escondieron en le espesura del bosque, los demas los siguieron e hicieron lo mismo, al frente _(en el camino)_ se ve pasando una carreta llevada por un burro de color blanco (_no me juzguen por el color, pero me gusta)_ y conduciendo la carreta se veia un anciano con pelo gris y ropas moradas...miro en donde se encontraban los titanes y Star suelta un grito.**

**Star -¡AHHHHHH!-**

**Todos miraron a Star muy enojados y ella se disculpo diciendo que tenia mucho miedo y sentia nervios de ser encontrada. Los titanes sabian que ese anciano los habia escuchado asi que decidieron salir de su escondite.**

**Anciano -Asi que ustedes son los ladrones...-movio la cabeza negativamente _(el anciano movio la cabeza)_ -Creo que tendre que entregaros-**

**Robin -QUE? nosotros no somos ladrones!- dijo gritando **

**Anciano -Entonces dime que estabais haciendo escondidos en el bosque de Xshatra...-**

**Robin -No se, y que haces tu aqui?-**

**Anciano -Oh no, tu eres el de la mente criminal, tu dime primero- dijo señalandolo con el dedo**

**Robin -Escondiendonos de ti, que otra cosa-**

**Anciano -No os creo...-**

**Robin -Sabes, olvida eso...dime que lugar es este?-**

**Anciano -El camino hacia Lazaroth, por que?-**

**Robin -Emm, somos nuevos aqui y estamos perdidos...-**

**Anciano -Oh,por eso las ropas raras ,eh?-**

**Robin -...Si...exacto,venimos de muy lejos y nos perdimos aqui-**

**Anciano -De que reino exactamente?-**

**Robin se quedo callado mirando a sus amigos para que lo ayudasen.**

**Raven -De Azarath-**

**El anciano se sorprendio al oir esto y se saco la capucha que llevaba _(la capucha cubria todo su cuerpo) _dejando ver un traje blanco, el traje era mas o menos asi: tenia una capa blanca al igual quelos guantes, llevaba una gran tunica blanca y en las partes laterales se notaba un pantalon negro _(en la parte de las piernas se notaba el pantalon)_ y llevaba una camisa negra debajo de la tunica _(la camisa se notaba en la parte de los brazos_), y tenia unas botas de un profundo negro. Star y Raven quedaron impresionadas ya que el "Anciano" era en realidad un apuesto joven_(dejare que las chicas imaginen aljoven_), Robin yBb se dieron cuenta de esto y se enojaron profundamente pero sin demostrarlo, Cy se dio cuenta y les pego con el codo para que se calmaran un poco.**

**Magnum -Mi nombre es Magnum- dijo el supuesto "anciano"-y voy a acabar con ustedes, profetas de la oscuridad de Azarath-**

**Bb mirando a Raven -hablando de hacer estupideces...-Raven se molesto por el comentario ****-Esta vez si la hiciste linda Raven-**

**Magum chasqueo los dedos y se formo una esfera defuego, se la lanzo a los titanes, estos la esquivaron y se pusieron en posicion de pelea.**

**Magnum -Estava a ser entretenido!...-**

**Robin -Demasiado entrenido! titanes al ataque!-**

**Todos los titanes _(excepto Raven)_ fueron a atacar aMagnum,Bb se transformo en un leon y le araño parte de la tunica, mientras Cy le disparo con su cañon sonico, Magnum lo esquivo rapidamente haciendo que le llegara Bb, Magnum le lanzo una llamarada de fuego a Cy la cual lo daño mucho. Star volo y le comenzo a lanzar sus starbolt _(creo que se llaman asi y sino me dicen...)_ Magnum las esquivo y lanzandole un polvo cerca de donde estaba Star se formo una explosion haciendo que Star cayera fuertemente, Robin se dio cuenta de esto y saco su Bo-staff y comenzo a atacarlo freneticamente, Magnum esquivaba algunos de los golpes pero igual recibia golpes de vez en cuando.**

**Magnum -Detenganse un momento!- dijo deteniendo a Robin**

**Robin -Que ocurre?-**

**Magnum -Por sus magias _(refiriendose a los poderes)_ veo que no son profetas de Azarath...-**

**Bb -Y recien te vienes a dar cuenta...-**

**Magnum -Ya que lo mencionas,si. Por lo tanto, lamento mi descortesia al tratar de matarlos-**

**Robin -y...-**

**Magnum -Permitanme presentarme como es debido...-**

**Robin -De acuerdo...-dijo bajando la cabeza y diciendo -ya te conocemos Magnum-_ (dijo esto ultimo en un susurro)_**

**Magnum tomando la mano de Star y besandola _(la mano, por supuesto)_ le dijo -Mi bella dama, soy el archimago del reino de Lazaroth, Magnum- _(dijo esto mismo a Raven, y a los chicos les dio la mano y omitiendo el "mi bella dama" por "mis queridos caballeros")_**

**_Despues de la presentacion de Magnum, los titanes se presentaron tratando de imitarlo..._**

**Robin -Hola Magnum! yo soy Robin del reino Gotico_ (refiriendose a la ciudad)_ y soy un Titan-**

**Star -Yo soy Starfire del reino de Tamaran, y ademas de ser una titan soy una princesa...-**

**Bb -Yo soy Logan _(para los que no saben, este es el segundo nombre del Chico Bestia "Logan" ...No quise poner el primero por que no le viene a la historia...es Garfield) _y vengo del reino de Greenpeace- dijo bromeando -y soy un titan-**

**Raven -Yo soy Raven y soy una exiliada del reino de Azarath, soy una maga y una titan-**

**Magnum al saber que Raven era de Azarath se sorprendio y la iba a atacar pero se tranquilizo al oir por segunda vez _(por parte de Robin)_ que era una exiliada.**

**Cy -Y yo soy Cyborg y soy del reino de Sony- dijo refiriendose a la marca de tecnologia - y soy un mecanico y un titan-**

**Magnum -Es un placer conocerlos a todos...ahora me gustaria que me acompañaran para invitarlos a todos a tomarse una copita de vino-**

**Robin -Si, una copita estaria bien- dijo mirando a los otros titanes, ellos asintieron asi que caminaron por el camino de Lazaroth.**

**Magnum -Eh, quieren subirse a mi carreta?-**

**Robin -No se si tu burro pueda aguantarnos a todos...-**

**Magnum -No te preocupes por Fire-Lorg -Dijo tacandole la cabeza al burro -los burros nacidos en los reinos de fuego son muy resistentes, vamos suban con confianza...-**

**Los titanes subieron a la carreta un tanto desconfiados y despues se despreocuparon de eso, el viaje fue tranquilo para los titanes y para Magnum, él _(Magnum)_ les contaba historias sorprendentes acerca de Lazaroth, les dijo sus costumbres y sus rituales,etc...Los titanes escuchaban atentamente todo esto...Magnum les comento que llegarian a Lazaroth al dia siguiente por la noche, eso desanimo un poco a los titanes, pero lo entendieron.**

**Magnum -Bien -dijo parando la carreta frente a una posada -aqui pasaremos la noche...y nos tomaremos nuestras copitas...-**

_Adios y hasta la proxima, y recuerden...dejen sus opiniones_


End file.
